I'm not a Robot! I AM A CYBORG!
by KirbyFollower
Summary: Robert Ozaki Benjiro,AKA R.O.B.,may have what it takes to solve a crime. A crime that affected his life after an explosion at his base during a war.
1. Chapter 1

"Robert…What are you doing?"said a black-haired man. Underneath a table, a pale man was working on his computer. When he heard a voice, he had unwittingly gotten up, and hit his head."Gaahhh!" he yelled in pain. He got out of the area and rubbed his head. The black-haired man crossed his arms and shook his head." You really should let someone else fix that computer." The pale-man glared at him." YOU should really stop scaring me!" The man just grinned, unaffected by the others' glare. "You really do amuse me, R.O.B." R.O.B rubbed his head, and said "Well at least YOU'RE happy, Master." He glanced at his computer and kicked it. The once-off computer booted up with a DING! While R.O.B. glared at the monitor in hatred, Master laughed heartily and clapped his hands. "Shut up,"R.O.B. said, sitting down at his chair. Master stopped laughing slowly, wiping a tear from his face. "Ha ha. For someone who's a robot, you sure at horrible with technology," "I am a cyborg, darnnit! Get it right!" snapped R.O.B.

You could say that R.O.B. was a cyborg. R.O.B., real name Robert Ozaki Benjiro, was once in the military. Once, in a war, he had been in base, asleep. Unknown to him and the others, someone had slipped a bomb, and the bomb had exploded once the person left. R.O.B. was the sole survivor of it. However, it came with consequences. R.O.B. had lost both of his arms and legs, and some of his body parts were seriously injured. How he hadn't died by blood loss is a mystery to all. He had to get artificial arms and legs. The doctors used copper for his arms and metal for his legs, and other damaged parts. Once a brown-haired man with black eyes, and a light brown skin, was a silver-haired man with the remaining black eyes, and pale skin.

Before the military, R.O.B. was attending college to be a detective. There he met; Master Hand who became a close friend. After the explosion, Master Hand offered R.O.B. a job as his secretary. Master Hand had a bang covering one of his black eyes. He usually wore a white suit, and a black shirt underneath, with a rose on the left side. He always wore a glove on his right side, a trademark he had with his brother, Crazy Hand, although Crazy wore one on his left hand. Master was a man of charm, and power. He was known for being a gentleman and for rarely being frustrated. He was strong mentally, and physically. No one dared to fight him. Master was the mayor of Ekkusu, and his brother was the chief of police. He was always seen with a smile on his face and a big sense of humor. This trait of his annoyed at R.O.B. at times.

"I know, I know Robbie," said Master. Ignoring R.O.B.'s glare, he sat down on the table."So, what do you want?" said R.O.B. He grabbed a lollipop, and handed one to Master. "Thank you. Anyway, I was going to tell you about the robbery from last week." "Oh, you mean that one?" said R.O.B. "I read about it. Wasn't much detail about it though." Master Hand grinned at him." Well, I think I have an idea who the robbers were."

R.O.B & MASTER HAND Nintendo


	2. Chapter 2

R.O.B. nearly fell down off his seat. "W-W-WHAT?" He grabbed Master Hand "WHO, MAN, WHO?"  
>"E-Easy Robert easy!" said Master nervously. After he was let go, he pulled out a file. "Du and On are suspected of it. You know what's been happening lately." R.O.B. looked at the file."Yeah I've heard of them. Du usually goes inside of a store or bank. There while she's making a request, On comes in as a robber with some guns, and makes the robbery. While everyone else is on the floor, Du holds up any guards in the area with those swords of her. Before any of the police can come, they both leave without a trace…with all the money and valuables they can get." He leaned against his chair. Du and On have committed 9 robberies this month already. No one even knew who they were. All they had were people they suspected were Du and On. "Yes. Anyway, Crazy told me that he" Before Master could finish, though, a man came bursting into the room.<p>

"HAND!"

R.O.B., once again, nearly fell off his seat. Master, however, acted calm and casually."Yes, Meta Knight?" Meta Knight looked angrily at Master. R.O.B. found this man very odd. Meta pulled back a strand of his short indigo hair. He clutched his gloved-hands in anger. His cape that was swaying when he entered stayed still. What R.O.B. found odder, though, was that Meta was wearing a mask. The mask was M-shaped. The only facial part he could see was his mouth, twitching furiously. "The Halberd! It's missing, AGAIN!" he yelled.

Master sighed. "Again, Meta? I've told you time by time that" "I know, I know! 'Keep Watch of the Halberd'. I just left for a minute and by the time I came back, it was gone!" "A minute, Meta? It's usually longer than that…" "Why are you here anyway?" R.O.B. interrupted. Both men looked at R.O.B. "Shouldn't you be asking Crazy Hand? He's the chief of police after all." Meta scratched the back of his head. "There's two reason why; One, he creeps the heck out of me," Master and R.O.B. had to agree. Crazy was usually described as a maniac.

_And when someone makes him mad, _the sheer image of a furious Crazy made R.O.B. shuddered.

"And two, he wasn't there when I went to the department. So I figured, if anyone knew where the chief of police were, it would be his brother." Master thought about it for a moment. He thought quietly of every move he should make. When Master tried thinking of a solution for a problem, he usually thought of chess. Master was a pro at chess. Everything he usually thought of made him think of chess. Finally, he snapped his finger. "R.O.B. don't you have a friend that handles with cars and planes?" R.O.B. nodded."Yeah. Why are you asking?" "Well, maybe he saw a plane that's similar to the Halberd." "Good idea. Let me see if I can contact him."He reached for the phone and called him. While he waited for a response, Master was talking about how Meta lost the halberd. "I thought you always kept it in a camouflage blanket." "I do! I hardly ever notice it's there. If I couldn't find my own plane than I doubted someone else could!" R.O.B. finally heard someone on the other side.

"Hello?" said a young girl's voice. "Dee? Is DDD there?" "Yeah. Who is this though?" "R.O.B. Remember me?" "Oh, I know you! Anyway, DDD is working. He told us not to interrupt because of some 'private thing'." _And by 'private things' he meant eating while working _R.O.B. thought to himself. "Anyway. I'm gonna be there in a few minutes. Tell Doo I'm coming." "Ok. Bye R.O.B." He then hanged up. After getting a few treats for Dee, Doo, and Gordy (although he was troubled if he should get one for DDD), he motioned Meta Knight to come with him. "You better come with me, so you can identify the Halberd." Master got off the table and headed towards his office. "I'll try to contact Crazy. I'll call you two if I hear from him…." After that was said, Master left.

When Meta and R.O.B. were outside, R.O.B. pointed towards his car, _64._ Both men got in, and drove off. "So…What's with the mask?" R.O.B. said after a while."I don't know. What's with the car?"Meta snapped. "What's with the attitude?" "What's with the eyes?"

"What's with your hair?"  
>"What's with <em>your <em>hair?"  
>"What's with the sword?"<br>"What's with the arms?"  
>"What's with the cape?"<br>"What's with the legs?"  
>"What's with the strand of your hair?"<br>"What's with that idiotic grin on your face?"

R.O.B. chuckled hysterically. "Sorry. I couldn't help but smile at our conversation...But really, what is with your mask?" "Do you want to repeat it?" said Meta when they reached the house. After being punched in the shoulder by Meta Knight (for having the silly grin on again), he knocked on the door….

All the characters belong to Nintendo.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed ages before someone opened the door. Behind the door was a young boy with an eye patch. R.O.B. smiled at the child. "Hey there Doo! It's been a while since we met, huh?" Doo didn't smile. He nodded towards Meta Knight. "Who's he?" "His name is Meta Knight. He needs to know if DDD saw his plane, the _Halberd_, while working." "I see..." Doo said and motioned both of them to come inside.  
>After a moment, Doo continued talking "DDD isn't here right now. He's on his lunch break. You can wait if you want." He opened a door, and led the two in the garage, where DDD worked. "I'll try calling him." He headed towards the door."Wait!" R.O.B. yelled. He took out three pieces of candy from his pocket."Here, one for you, one for Dee, and one for Gordy." Doo took the candy and said "Thanks." He then left.<br>While he and Meta waited, R.O.B. decided to create small talk. "So, what does the Halberd look like?" he asked. "I have a picture of it somewhere around here..." Meta looked through his pockets until he found it. "Aha!" He handed R.O.B. a picture. The picture was of a plane, although you could only see few details of it. R.O.B. studied the image. "Hey, what's this?" He pointed to the front of the plane. "Oh that?" Meta said." That's supposed to resemble my mask to tell you the truth." He scratched the back of his head. "I see...I have just one more question..." "If it's about my mask, then drop it." R.O.B. decided it would be safe to keep his mouth shut. After a few minutes, they heard the back door open and close. "Looks like your friend came..." Meta said.

"Hello? Is someone there?" someone asked in a deep voice._ Wait a minute...That doesn't sound like DDD..._R.O.B. thought. The sound of someone walking grew nearer and louder. Finally, they saw the man they had heard. With his black eyes, dark skin, and black overalls, the man looked as if he was a human form of the color black.  
>"Oh. Can I help you two?" the man said, putting his toolbox on the nearest table. "Um, where's DDD?" asked R.O.B. "Mr. DDD? He's still having his lunch break. I think he's at Subway, or McDonalds," the man said."Why do you need him though?" "I'm a friend of his, R.O.B. And this is Meta Knight." The man nodded. "I see. My name is Game N. Watch, but people call me G.W. Nice to meet you." Meta took out his picture. "Excuse me, but have you seen this plane?" G.W. looked at the picture. "Hmm... Well, it does look familiar." Meta nearly jumped in excitement. "You have? Where?" G.W. looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I think 2, 3 days ago. I'm sure I saw it here. I've only been here a week, so I can remember some of the planes and cars me and Mr. DDD worked one. And this one," he put a finger on the picture," I've seen it before. I'm sure of it. Maybe Mr. DDD remembers this plane better than I do." Meta let out a sigh, "I hope he can remember my plane. Just a little bit of info would help." G.W. smiled nervously," You shouldn't worry that much. If I've seen the plane here, then maybe Mr. DDD remembers the person who brought it." Meta looked hopeful now. "Yeah. You're right." He glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't he be back from his lunch break?" R.O.B. chuckled cheerfully "Oh you don't know DDD. Sometimes I wonder if it was better for him to be born a hippo than a human!"<p>

"Shut up, Wall-E." a voice blurted out. The voice came from a young man with a tuque, who had come from the back door. The man was carrying a small engine over his shoulder. He had his face covered in grease. While he was carrying the engine, he had a small sandwich in his mouth. His dark blue eyes darted towards R.O.B., looking cheerfully, and annoyingly. R.O.B. smiled at him, although his smile was twitching. "Do I LOOK like Wall-E?" The man smirked at him. "Even a child knows the answer to that, my friend." While R.O.B.'s smile was twitching vigorously, Meta spoke up. "I presume you are DDD, correct?" The man nodded. "Yes I am. My name's Dean David Danno, but everyone calls me DDD. And you are...?" "Meta Knight. I'm here because I need to know if you've seen this plane." Meta took out his picture of the _Halberd _and showed it to looked at the picture thoughtfully. "That picture does look very familiar." He and G.W. looked at the picture long and hard, trying to remember about when the _Halberd _was brought in, and by whom.  
>Meta let out a sigh again. "It can't be that hard to find my plane. I mean, it's a one-of- a kind plane. How many-"He was interrupted by G.W. hitting the table. "ONE-OF- A KIND! Now I remember!" He turned towards his employer. "Mr. DDD! Do you remember that young woman with the pink hair? She was the one that brought the planethree days ago!" DDD snapped his fingers. "Of course! How could I forget her?" Meta was now filled with hope and excitement. "Who was it?" "She was... actually; I don't think she told us her name at all." "She didn't?" R.O.B. exclaimed. G.W. nodded. "She really didn't. She was very quiet when we first met her. In fact, the only thing I heard her say was 'Please fix the turbine' and 'Thank You'." DDD smiled and said, "But boy was she cute! She had long pink hair, green eyes, and when we met her she was wearing a beautiful pink kimono!" Meta sighed again, and R.O.B. just rolled his eyes. "G.W., can you tell us about this woman?" R.O.B. asked, hoping G.W. wasn't like DDD. "Sure. Well, I must admit she was very pretty, but I don't like her as much as Mr. DDD. She dressed in a Japanese kimono with the Ying-Yang symbol on her back. She had green eyes that looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in a long time. She had her hair in odango pigtails. Like I said before, she hardly talked; just nodded and shook her head. She was always near the door, which I found very weird, but I let it go." While G.W. had been describing her, R.O.B. was drawing a picture of the woman.<br>When G.W. was done, R.O.B. showed him the picture."Is this her?" G.W. nodded. "Yeah, that's her all right. You're really good at drawing." R.O.B. scratched his head and mumbled," Thanks." Meanwhile, Meta asked DDD some questions. "So, have you've seen this woman again?" DDD shook his head. "No I haven't. Real shame." "Was there anything else weird about her?" "Not really...Well, whenever we asked her about the plane she never answered. It's like she didn't know anything about it." "She didn't know anything about it?" DDD nodded." It seemed like that. Only thing she knew about the plane was that it needed the turbine fixed." Hearing the word 'turbine', Meta grumbled, "The _Halberd _had the turbine broken. I was supposed to have it fix yesterday. If the woman really DIDN'T know anything about planes, then how did she know the turbine was supposed to be fixed? It could have been the engine." At that moment, R.O.B.'s cell phone went off. R.O.B. answered, "Hello?" While R.O.B. talked with the person on the other line, Meta asked his final question.  
>"By any chance, did you see a star on the left side of the plane?"<br>DDD nodded. "I sure did." "Then that must have been my plane. That she-witch probably stole it!" Meta banged his fists on the table. "Hey Meta," R.O.B. said after hanging up. "That was Master. He was able to contact Crazy. We can go to the police station to-""NO!" Meta blurted out. "I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THE DEVIL'S HOME!" R.O.B. sighed._ He's acting like a little kid that's going to have his shots, _R.O.B. thought. But he couldn't blame him though. He was terrified of Crazy, as was everyone in town. But in other to make progress, they had to go meet him. "Come on. It won't be that bad," R.O.B. encouraged. "Not that bad? You're talking about Crazy!" Meta yelled." Can't I stay here?" "No. Now come on."

As R.O.B. dragged Meta by his arm, DDD searched through his cabinets. "Hold on you two. I think I have something that can help you." He took out a bag, and inside of it was a knife. "After she left, G.W. found this knife on the ground. We thought it belonged to her, so we waited for her to return." He handed it to R.O.B. "Give it to Crazy. Maybe he can find out about it." R.O.B. nodded and headed towards the door (while still dragging Meta). "See ya later, DeDeDe*" said R.O.B. with a smirk. "You two, Wall-E," DDD replied with another smirk. After twitching vigorously again, R.O.B. left the house, still dragging Meta. Once in the car, he drove off to the police station, or as Meta would put it, 'The Devil's Home'...

* When R.O.B. called DDD DeDeDe, that's supposed to be an insult, as DDD would be spelled as DeDeDe which happens to be a girl's name. Also, when R.O.B. was being called Wall-E, it's supposed to be a joke as R.O.B. and Wall-E look like each other a little bit.  
>Also: Each time we present a character I'll put a description of them at the end of the story. I WOULD have put in a description for Game and Watch but I thought of it when I was introducing King DDD and I just didn't delete it and write something else so I let it pass.<br>DDD: Short Blue hair. Wears the same hat as the Real King DDD, also wears the same mittens. Wears an orange jacket and blue shirt with a bunny in the middle (At least I THINK that's a bunny...) also wears blue pants. Also looks thin( It's a little joke I share with my friends as how some people that eat so much are so thin. Ah...yeah you wouldn't get it - . - )  
>Dee: Has long orange hair and black eyes. Wears an orange shirt, pants and shoes.<br>Doo: Has spiky orange hair, and blue eyes. Wears the same things as Dee. Has an eye patch on his left eye.  
>Gordy: Has spiky indigo hair. Always has his eyes close, so you really can't tell what his eyes color is. Wears a spiked collar on his neck, arms, and legs. Wears an indigo shirt, pants, and shoes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't I just stay here, in your car?" Meta said, scared. R.O.B. shook his head."No you can't. Now, come on. No need to be shy." "I'm not being shy!" Meta snapped, though his voice was shaking a bit. "I'm just scared…" "Then stop being scared!" "I can't! We're going to the Devil! THE DEVIL!" R.O.B. sighed. Even though he was going to drag Meta Knight into Crazy's office, deep down, he was also afraid. There's only one word to describe Crazy:  
><em>MAD.<br>_Crazy's odd behavior; his maniacal laugh, and his short, fearful temper. Meta looked around and whispered to R.O.B., "Once, a police officer disobeyed one of Crazy's orders, and was called into Crazy's office. Other policemen saw the later. He was acting all jumpy and looked frightened to death. He was also extremely pale. So much, there's a rumor going around on about how he was taken to the hospital because of that. Even to this day, that police officer is still frightened, even at the sound of the wind.

"Since then, no one dared to raise an objection against Crazy Hand." R.O.B. gulped. The story of the police officer was indeed true. It was one of the reasons everyone was afraid of him. _But if we're going to make progress, we need to ask him _he thought. As the police station came into view, Meta asked once more. "Can I please just stay in the car?" "No, Meta." R.O.B said, parking the car. Meta groaned but gave R.O.B. a suspicious eye. "You don't want to go alone, do you?" R.O.B. looked away and said a meekly "No". Once they both got out of the car, R.O.B. looked at station and gave a chuckle. "Been a while since I've seen this place," he muttered to himself. As they headed towards the door, lighting flashed and thunder roared through the sky. Meta didn't notice, but when R.O.B. heard the thunder, he hurried up the stairs. (Yes. There is stairs in front of the door of the police station. Sue me) The cool air welcomed them as they entered the building. R.O.B. sighed in relief. _I'm a grown man, not a child. Why should I be afraid of thunder? _He thought. He talked to the secretary, and then made his way up the stairs. After he went up a few steps, Meta came inside the building, glared at R.O.B. and followed him the stairs. Hastily, he told R.O.B.,

"What was that all about? All the sudden I hear thunder, and then you're gone! What are you, 'fraid of the dark?"

My Apologies for making this short, but the next chapter was a very vital piece in the plot, and I don't want to rush these things. Again, my apologies… 


End file.
